


We'll Work This Out

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ <-me jumping onto this bandwagonThe Voltron characters are back at it again with another basic group chat fic or texting fic or whatever you want to call it.





	We'll Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

> knifegay-keith  
> sharpshooter-lance  
> Queen-allura  
> Shit-shiro  
> Mathematics-matt  
> Pure-shay  
> hunkules-hubk  
> pigeon-pidge

**[1:42pm]**

**Shit** : Keith

**Shit** : my buddy

**Shit** : my man

**Shit** : my bro

**Shit** : my homo bromo

**knifegay** : i…

**knifegay** : was gonna respond but im going to ignore you because of that last one

**Shit** : waut no i need your help

**knifegay** : waut

**sharpshooter** : waut

**Queen** : waut

**Pigeon** : waut

**Hunkules** : waut

**Mathematics** : waut 

**Shit** : FUCK this is the group chat

**sharpshooter** : ya dun fucked up

**Queen** : dun???

**Queen** : wouldnt it be done??

**sharpshooter** : let me live my life 

**Queen** : never

**knifegay** : i like how no ones commenting on what shiro said

**Pigeon** : are any of us actually surprised tho

**Shit** : what do you mean

**Mathematics** : you mean waut do you mean

**Shit** : bully

**sharpshooter** : are we ever like this?

**Hunkules** : nope

**sharpshooter** : babe,,, shh i was talking to keith hes not supposed to know

**knifegay** : know what

**sharpshooter** : nothing

**Hunkules** : hes cheating on you for me

**sharpshooter** : hUNK

**Queen** : like we already didnt know

**knifegay** : i feel like i should be mad but,,, i honestly would do the same thing

**sharpshooter** : good to know we have our priorities straight <3

**knifegay** : <3

**Pigeon** : heh straight

**Mathematics** :  [ Link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx4rTVTSz_E)

**Queen** : did you mean This Entire Groupchat

**[Lance changed chat name to Hah gaayyyyy]**

**Shit** : where did this conversation go

**Pigeon** : to hell where it belongs

**knifegay** : what were you going to say shiro??

**Shit** : oh i was just gonna complain about work

**knifegay** : you called me your homo bromo…. to complain about work

**Shit** : basically yea

**Shit** : somedays i wonder what this place would look like in flames

**sharpshooter** : me but with school

**knifegay** : you need to get a job lance

**sharpshooter** : that sounds like responsibility i want no part in it

**knifegay** : but how will we support our future children

**sharpshooter** : ...youre right

**Shit** : come join me in hell 

**sharpshooter** : No Thanks

**Queen** : you could come work for coran with me

**sharpshooter** : would i get a discount on ice cream

**Queen** : yea

**sharpshooter** : SIgn ME the fUCK UP

**Shit** : nope

**Shit** : not doing that

**Mathematics** : ……..

**Pigeon** : MMHMM MHHMM THATS SOme gOOD sHIT RIGHT THERE

**Shit** : im not even surprised

**Queen** : hey wheres shay?

**Hunkules** : she has a lab right now 

**Queen** : ah

 

**[3:07pm]**

**Pure** : i crave death

**Mathematics** : bitch me too

**Mathematics** : the fuck

**Shit** : that was my line

**Hunkules** : i thought the lab was supposed to be easy??

**Pure** : it was but some homophobic transphobic asswhipe wouldnt shut up

**Pure** : he called rax an it??? And this is why hes so standoffish 

**Queen** : oh honey

**Pure** : and to make matter worse on the way from the lab to my apartment some guy decided to get his friends attention by yelling “hey fag” and it was in my ear

**Pure** : it wasn’t even directed to me but i still feel like crying

**Pigeon** : who made shay cry ill fight

**Hunkules** : read up

**Pigeon** : do you know how dangerous that is?????

**Hunkules** : shit u rite

**knifegay** : are yall ready to get more heated???   
**Pure** : always

**Pigeon** : yall

**knifegay** : shut up

**Shit** : is this what i think its about?   
**knifegay** : yeah

**Shit** : oooh i still get so heated about this

**knifegay** : so i was reading an article about how girls can be abusive (and to other girls too) and how its just ignored and seen as normal and i could keep going on bc im really passionate abt this but some dude in the comments just goes “theyre doing to world a favor todays men are like little girls.” and im so hEATED ABOUT THIS

**knifegay** : I JUST 

**Pure** : wOW

**Shit** : I’m still so mad I don’t understand why there’s so much ignorance

**Mathematics** : THIS ISNT “TOUGHENING THEM UP” THIS IS ABUSE

**Pigeon** : IM FINNA

**sharpshooter** : on a better note!!

**sharpshooter** : (so that I don’t go on a 20 min rant)

**sharpshooter** : I just met the cutest poly couple ever!!!!

**Pigeon** : where!!!!

**sharpshooter** : at the beach with lana!!!

**Mathematics** : Lana del heyyyyyy

**sharpshooter** : are you gonna say that every time I mention her

**Mathematics** : yes

**Pure** : why isn’t she in this chat??

**sharpshooter** : shrug

**knifegay** : did you just type out shrug

**sharpshooter** : you gotta problem

**knifegay** : yeah 

**knifegay** : you’re too far away

**Pigeon** : ew mush

**sharpshooter** : I LOVE MY BOYFRIEEEEEND GERALD

**Queen** : first hunk now Gerald

**Mathematics** : that’s keiths middle name

**Queen** : OMG RLY 

**Pigeon** : GUYS 

**Pigeon** : THE COUPLE

**sharpshooter** : right! 

**sharpshooter** : they were splashing each other and it was an epic every man for themselves 

**sharpshooter** : they have some awesome names let me tell you

**sharpshooter** : Plaxum, Blumfump and Swirn

**Pigeon** : a m a z i n g

**Hunkules** : were those their real names

**sharpshooter** : idk but why would they lie abt it??

**Shit** : idk lance why did you lie abt the size of your dick

**Pigeon** : OOOOOOH

**Mathematics** : OOOOOOH

**Queen** : OOOOOOH

**sharpshooter** : to get laid

**Pigeon** : Keith can you confirm he lied abt his dick size

**knifegay** : yeah

**knifegay** : its longer

**Pigeon** : why didn’t i expect that 

**sharpshooter** : *3*

**Mathematics** : now can we get back to my queen??

**sharpshooter** : Beyoncé?

**Queen** : me???

**Mathematics** : Alana 

**Queen** : :O

**sharpshooter** : :O

**sharpshooter** : lmao I’ll ask if she wants to join

 

**[little shit > the bestest sister ever]**

**Little shit** : did you change your name again

**The bestest sister ever** : whatever do you mean dearest brother

**Little shit** : Matt wants to know if you want to join our gc

**The bestest sister ever** : god I love that boi

**The bestest sister ever** : but I like my sanity thanks

**Little shit** : we’re not that bad???

**The bestest sister ever** : what are they saying in the gc right now

 

**Shit** : why would you execute a murder that sloppily??

**Pigeon** : fuckin noob

**Hunkules** : right

 

**[Little shit > The bestest sister ever]**

**Little shit** : nvmd you’re right

**Little shit** : but it’s not like you’re any better

**The bestest sister ever** : *you got me there.jpg*

**Lille shit** : that’s where I get the typing stupid shit out from

**Little shit** : but you’re avoiding giving me an actual reason

**Little shit** : are you ok?

**The bestest sister ever** : I just

**The bestest sister ever** : I’m not in the best place and I don’t think I need that rn

**Little shit** : maybe a bunch of depressed college students keeping each other up and encouraging each other is what you need 

**The bestest sister ever** : idk

**The bestest sister ever** : maybe in a bit?

**Little shit** : ok

**Little shit** : just talk to me ok?

**The bestest sister ever:** same goes for you

**The bestest sister ever** : youre not just the group councilor you’ve got shit too

**[Lance changed their name to Group councilor]**

**Group councilor** : I love it

**The bestest sister ever** : go back to your group schatz <3

**Group councilor** : Vieja<3

**The bestest sister ever** : hey!

 

**Little shit** : she said nah

**Mathematics** : D:

**Queen** : There Can Only Be One

**Author's Note:**

> backstory on Alana and lance no one needs; Alana's dad is Latino but her mom is German so she grew up with a mix of the three languages (schatz is German for treasure.) Her mother died unexpectedly and he remarried to a Cuban woman, Lance's mom. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Most texting errors were made to make it more realistic but if you see any errors with the format please tell me!


End file.
